Dynasty Warriors 8
Shin Sangoku Musou 7 (真・三國無双7) is the eighth main installment of the Dynasty Warriors series. It is based on the seventh title's system and visuals. First print incentives include Sangokushi 12 costumes for Zhao Yun and Sun Shangxiang. The game's pre-order bonuses are smartphone pouches designed after characters from the Three Kingdoms and Jin. The Treasure Box edition of the game includes an original soundtrack, a 3D crystal file, and an illustration book. GAMECITY shoppers can obtain an original miniature notepad with their purchase. Gameplay *The producer remarked that the programming for enemy and ally AI in this title is designed to punish players who fail to pay attention to their allies. *Characters have three Musous: , R1 + , and + (aerial). Characters will have three Musou bars in stock. *Holding L2 allows players to call and ride their current horse automatically. Although each stage offers a different type of horse, certain characters may be able to call special steeds at some point in the game. *Dual weapon wielding remains with all weapons from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its expansions present. There are new EX weapons, jump charges, and no gender restrictions for this game. Players can no longer equip weapons held in reserve in the midst of battle. *Character growth returns to a leveling system reminiscent to Dynasty Warriors 6. Universal weapon mastery is affected by the levels of a character using it as an EX weapon. Once obtained and equipped, characters can activate weapon proficiency skills regardless of the character's proficiency. *Weapon seals from the previous title are replaced with a tempering system similar to the Warriors Orochi series. Players can use this system to now alter weapon elements. *A new weapon affinity system is in place with three properties: 天 (Heaven), 地 (Earth), and 人 (People). They have a triangular relationship for their affinity with one another and are randomly assigned to weapons. **Heaven trumps People. **People is superior to Earth. **Earth has an advantage over Heaven. *New weapon affinities provide different effects depending on the weapon type used by the player and their opponents. **'Storm Rush' - Enables player to break enemy guard and attack rapidly. Hits as long as the opponent's weapon affinity is worse and their vigor gauge is depleted. However, the bonus effects gradually fades every time the player attacks. **'Variable Counter' - When facing an opponent with the advantageous weapon affinity, the player can perform a counterattack to blow surrounding enemies away whilst switching weapons. **'Awakening Musou' - Activated after meeting specific conditions, this effect greatly increases the player's stats and allows them to perform an Awakening Musou attack. If the attack is used to defeat multiple enemies, it will turn into a True Awakening Musou, which causes the fallen to drop better stat-increasing items. During this state, the player's musou stacks will merge into a single gauge reminiscent to those seen in past titles. *A new type of difficulty setting allows players to perform various combos with a single button. *Clothing will now become dirtied and stained from participating in battle. *Downloadable content so far includes costumes. DLC costumes from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion are not compatible due to graphical differences. Modes Story Mode Story Mode is like the previous game except there is now a limited character selection available to players per story stage. Similar to Dynasty Warriors 4, it will also contain additional "what if" stories. Commander Mode Players are tasked with raising the Bronze Pheasant Tower, a safe haven for peasants. The overall goal of this mode is to increase the tower's popularity as a social spot so that even the emperor will visit. To fund the tower's construction and status, players need to fight in various battles. When an enemy officer is beaten, they can be asked to be recruited as a partner. Battles are divided into three categories: Skirmishes, Raids and Large-scale Battles. *Skirmishes grant materials. *Raids help increase fame. *Large-scale Battles tend to reward players with new recruitable partners. Characters Over 70 playable characters will be in this title. The new characters revealed so far are: *Yue Jin *Li Dian *Lu Su *Han Dang *Zhang Bao *Guan Xing *Guan Yinping *Jia Chong *Zhang Chunhua *Wen Yang Related Media Consumers in Japan can attend various store front meetings to play the game's trial version in mid January until the game's release date. Attendees can listen to producer commentary and obtain two clear files. A voice actor event using this game's visuals and characters is scheduled to take place in Tokyo on March 3, 2013. The event's title is Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring. Image Song *''Arashi ga Oka'' :Performed by HOTEI *Consumers who purchase the re-cut single version of the song can obtain a downloadable serial for a original Hotei inspired Lu Bu costume and weapon. The design includes his trademark guitar pattern. Gallery DW8 Treasure Box Cover.jpg|Treasure box cover wforce-2013newyear.jpg|Omega Force's 2013 New Year's message External Links *Official site *Official Twitter page, Twitter icons, Twitter wallpapers *Official Facebook page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games